The Camera
by Arrrbie
Summary: One shot. A camera is sent through many pairs in Naruto universe, as they take their picture and let it move on to the next.


The sun beat down on Konoha. People gathered at the beach, playing and laughing and running around. The white sand was soft on the woman's feet, and her red lips turned up into a small smile as she sat beneath a parasol at a wooden table, a small bundle of blankets in her arms. She looked down, gentle fingers moving away the blankets to reveal a small baby. Its black hair was short and spiky, and it giggled at the sight of her mother.

"Naomi." Kurenai spoke softly, smiling a little. She lifted a camera from her side, holding her young child up to her face as she kissed her on the nose, and the young girl giggled and squealed 'momma' as she grabbed at her bangs. Kurenai merely smiled as she played with her hair, and held out the camera.

"Smile, Naomi!"

There was a flash and the young child, amused by the odd contraption, laughed aloud and Kurenai's smile widened. If only Asuma were here to see this. She cuddled Naomi tightly, closing her eyes for a moment before resting the camera down on the table.

"Are you hungry, Naomi?" she asked and the young girl held out her arms, as if to answer her question. Kurenai, her motherly instincts taking over, understood immediately and nodded. She was happy to raise the child on her own. Guy and the rest of her friends offered to help, but the only real help she would accept was Shikamaru. She had allowed the young man to have a day off though, as reluctant as he was, and Kurenai hoped he wouldn't waste it waiting in his house out of the sunlight. It was a beautiful day, and knew Asuma would appreciate it if Shikamaru didn't sit around playing shogi all day. The corner of her lips lifted at the thought, and she got to her feet to search in her bag for food for Naomi.

"Oh no." she sighed, seeing nothing. How could she forget to bring food? She glanced around at the beach, frowning to herself, she knew she could trust Konoha's residents not to steal anything. Holding Naomi close, she closed the bag and at least took her purse with her to leave her things. People were nice enough not to steal from people, and if they spotted that the bag was filled with baby items, they would have the heart to stop if someone _did _try. She walked to the wooden stairs that lead to the harbour. She would only be gone for a few minutes, and so wasn't too nervous about losing anything.

A young blonde, no older than nineteen, raced across the sands. His orange tshirt billowed in the wind and he laughed obnoxiously.

"Come on Hinata, come get it!" Naruto teased, spinning on his heel in the sand, waving a pink sandal. Hinata, her dark hair held back in a bobble, stopped a few feet in front of her, catching her breath. Her sweet voice was quiet, barely audible over the sounds of the waves. She straightened up, smoothing down her lilac t-shirt.

"Naruto-kun, please!" she pouted, walking towards him, "I need that sandal!"

"Come get it!" Naruto grinned, sitting down on a chair by a wooden table, part of his face hidden by a parasol.

"Naruto-kun, you can't sit there!" Hinata urged, running towards him, "It's someone's table!"

"Eh it's fine, if they come back we'll leave! No biggy!" he grinned, holding out the sandal in front of his face, "Don't you want this?"

Hinata let out a soft sigh, her cheeks a light pink. Smiling all the same, she walked over to him and held out her hand, leaning forward a little, hair falling over her shoulder.

"Please, Naruto, give me the sandal." she requested politely, and he chuckled, leaning back on the chair.

"Alright, but I want something in return!" he bargained, and she blinked. Walking over, she looked down at him, a little confused. As she got closer, he stood up and smiled sneakily, bringing her close by the waist. Her face went red and she looked down, nibbling her lower lip. Luckily she was over the fainting-thing, otherwise their relationship wouldn't have gotten as far as it had over the years.

"W-What did you have in mind?" she squeaked, and looked back up at him. He smiled, closing his eyes in the process.

"A kiss!"

Hinata had seen it coming, and she had kissed Naruto many times before, but the idea sent butterflies flying through her stomach. She smiled shyly, pressing her two fingers together before looking up at him. Their eyes met and Naruto grinned, knowing that he had won, and quickly picked her on the lips. He would always tease Hinata about how shy she was, but it never seemed to bother her. Not as much as it bothered Kiba, anyway. He smiled into the kiss, and Hinata gripped the front of his shirt before gently taking her sandal away, and their lips parted.

"A deal's a deal!" Naruto nodded and he let the sandal go, allowing Hinata to slip it back onto her foot. He fell back onto the table edge, his hands behind him and he blinked when his hand fell onto a cold metal object. Picking it up, he looked down at a camera and a grin appeared on his face.

"Hinata, look!" he took her hand and brought her towards him. She squealed, sitting on the table beside him before she could fall onto his lap, "A camera! Let's take a picture!"

"B-But Naruto-kun, t-that's someone else's-"

"I'm sure we know the guy, it's fine!" he insisted, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he stretched the other out into the sky, the camera facing them. Bringing Hinata close, Naruto grinned up at the camera, closing one eye. Hinata looked down shyly at their lap as she rested a hand on his knee, her cheeks pink. The camera flashed as he took the picture and Naruto leaned forward, checking the picture.

"Aw Hinata, you never look at the camera!" he pouted, "At least you're smiling! Your smile's so pretty."

Hinata went red, her smile appearing. He continued to compliment her with a goofy look on his face, and she got to her feet.

"Naruto-kun, let's go get something to eat." she suggested, interrupting him mid-sentence. The blonde nodded and took her hand, jumping to his feet. The pair walked to the wooden steps, Hinata tracing her hand along the rocks that the stairs rested against until they came to the street. She looked over and down at the beach before walking with Naruto to the small café that faced said beach and they sat down at a table for two. Naruto grinned, chin in his hands as he watched Hinata.

"What?" she asked finally, glancing up at him. His grin widened and he shook his head.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you!" he admitted and she smiled a little, looking back at the menu. He grabbed his own and skimmed it over, going straight for the sweets, "How about a strawberry sundae? We can share it!"

"B-but you don't like strawberries." Hinata pointed out, and he rubbed the back of his head, laughing a little.

"Well yeah, but you really like strawberry sundaes! I can just pick out the strawberries, anyway." he added and Hinata smiled, nodding.

"If you want, then!" she agreed, and Naruto caught a water by the wrist and ordered their sundae to share. It arrived quickly and Naruto did as he had promised: shifting the strawberries to Hinata's side and eating the ice cream. He could still taste the strawberry flavour, but didn't mention it. He was too happy watching Hinata blissfully eat away.

Soon they finished and paid for their meal.

"Naruto-kun, I have to get home." Hinata frowned, getting to her feet. Naruto blinked and quickly did the same, not feeling the camera fall from his back pocket and onto his chair. He walked round the table and took her hand.

"Lemme walk you home, at least!" he offered and Hinata, with her cheeks as red as a tomato, nodded happily.

The waiter cleared away the sundae just as two young people entered. The boy's raven hair fell around his face and he sighed, hands in his short's.

"Sakura, why are we here?" he mumbled and Sakura rolled her eyes, taking Sasuke by the hand. He was always a reluctant boy, but when he was in a place he liked, he was a pleasant person. She led him to a table for two, fixing her pink halter neck top.

"You promised you'd check out this new café with me." she frowned, sitting down opposite him. Sasuke sighed and nodded, remembering their conversation. Sakura smiled as he gave him, but let out a small 'oh' as she sat on something hard. She removed a camera from underneath her, and made a small face.

"Who the heck leaves a camera behind?"

"Unlucky people." Sasuke answered the rhetorical question and Sakura smiled a little, nodding. She inspected the camera, smiling when she found out it was working and grinned sneakily at Sasuke. He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Don't even think about it!" he said, but huffed and looked to the side when she disobeyed him and took quick picture. She giggled and looked at it, shaking her head. Putting a strand of hair behind her ear, she showed Sasuke, who made a small disapproving noise.

"Come on Sasuke, you never smile." she pointed out, "This café's so cute! You might look cute if you bothered to smile."

Her teasing comment made Sasuke snap his head at her. He slowly smirked, remembering what she was like when she was young. But now, at nineteen years old, she was much more mature and knew where her feelings lay. Sakura smiled at him, putting the camera down on the table as she ordered a lemonade for herself and a coke for Sasuke.

"That's a start." she remarked, meaning his smirk. Sasuke shook his head, his smirk widening a little and glanced at the menu. Eugh, sundaes. Sasuke wasn't a fan of sweets. Sakura was lucky she even managed to get him to taste fizzy drinks. He would never admit they were nicer than he led on, of course. The pair drank in mostly silence, until Sakura spoke once more.

"Wonder whose camera this is." she stated, and Sasuke looked at her as she inspected it.

"Don't go through the pictures." he frowned and Sakura glanced at him, as if to say 'how do you always know what I'm gonna do'. He looked her in the eye, continuing, "It's rude."

"You hang around Shino too much." Sakura sighed, letting the camera rest by the menu, "I'll hand it in somewhere later. Or maybe make posters."

"Right. As if you're gonna get the real owner with posters." Sasuke commented pessimistically. Sakura smiled, considering he had a point, and finished their drinks. Leaving money, the pair walked out to the wall over the beach, Sakura having the camera hang around her wrist.

"Wow, that sunset's beautiful!" Sakura grinned, taking the camera into her hands. She held it up and took a quick picture of the sky. Reds and oranges merged together as the glowing ball of fire sank ever so slowly into the horizon. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"Not as beautiful as you." he took his chance and held her hand, "Come on, I wanna go home."

Sakura walked along the wall with him, trailing her hand along the top of the wall.

"Not even a walk on the beach first?" she asked, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Not really my thing." he said and Sakura stopped for a moment, resting the camera on the edge of the wall. He leaned his arms by the camera as he looked out onto said beach, frowning.

"Alright, alright. Well, when we get home, I'll make you a sandwich!" she offered and Sasuke let his first smile appear, and she continued, "With tomatoes, and cut of the crusts, just how you like it!"

Sasuke jumped up as Sakura walked off, his arms knocking the camera down onto the sand, "Sakura, don't say that so loud!"

As he ran after her, the camera fell, landing on the soft sand near two figures, whom were watching another.

"Choji come on, you'll look great!" a blonde girl urged, she herself looking beautiful in a navy bikini. Her blonde hair fell to her back, "Come on!"

"Ino, I don't know…" Choji said, hiding within a small tent made simply for people to change into, "I look kind of ridiculous."

"Choji, anyone that laughs at you or makes one comment, they'll have to answer to me!" Ino encouraged, and she heard a small laugh from within the tent. She smiled as Choji came out, sand crawling between his toes. He wore long red bathing shorts, and he looked quite embarrassed to be exposing so much skin. Ino grinned and clasped her hands together.

"You look great! I don't know what you were worrying about!" she grinned, walking over to him. Choji smiled, rubbing the back of his head as Ino gave him an encouraging kiss on the cheek.

"Well, any guy that looks at _you_ will answer to _me_!" he grinned and Ino giggled. The boy was blessed with the trait of chivalry! The third person laughed a little and they turned, smiles on their faces.

"That'll be a lot of guys." Shikamaru stated, wearing green swimming shorts and a white tshirt, the Konoha symbol on the front.

"Well, you can't blame them!" Ino grinned confidently and Choji smirked, picking her up and spinning her round, making her squeal in delight and surprise.

"And I'm the lucky guy that gets to kiss you!" he said, as if still in disbelief that Ino had picked him of all people to date. He smiled, holding onto her tightly and she grinned, pressing her nose against his. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the Eskimo kiss, but smirked at his friends all the same.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" a girly voice called and he looked round, watching Shiho as she approached, something shiny in her hand. Ino and Choji watched curiously, "I found a camera. Someone must've dropped it!"

"Oh, that sucks!" Ino commented, frowning. Shiho nodded, putting a strand of messy hair behind her ear. Choji smirked, still holding onto Ino, and Shikamaru looked at it, then up at Ino and Choji.

"Wanna remember this moment forever, guys?" he smirked, and Ino and Choji blinked, not fully catching on until it was too late. Ino squealed at the bright light of the camera and Choji blinked, stepping back to catch himself.

"That flash is way too bright, Shikamaru, you gotta warn us first!" Ino cried out angrily, dropping to her feet. She fixed her bikini and huffed, looking at Choji as he tried to get rid of the spots in his eyes, and Ino looked back round.

"Oh, Shiho, you're wearing a bikini!" Ino grinned at the girl. She blushed wildly and fixed her swirly glasses, looking away. She was indeed, although it seemed a bit childish for someone who was nearing their twenties. It was frilly and patterned with flowers. She covered her stomach with an arm, the other covering a blushing cheek.

"Uh, Yes, I am…" she looked down shyly, and Shikamaru smiled, putting an arm around her waist and bringing her close.

"I finally encouraged her to put one on. She needs more confidence." he pointed out and Ino grinned, nodding.

"Hey, Shikamaru, pass us the camera!" Ino asked and Shikamaru threw it at her. She caught it and looked it over before smirking and looking at Choji, who nodded, thinking along the same lines. She grinned sneakily and looked back at Shikamaru and Shiho.

"What are you two…?" Shiho frowned, blinking behind her glasses.

"Hey, Ino, no!" Shikamaru yelled as Ino ran towards them, the camera stretched out in front of her, "No pictures, Ino!"

"Come on, Shikamaru, you wanted to remember this moment, right?" Ino laughed allowed, taking the picture just as Shikamaru outstretched his hand, obscuring his face from sight. Shiho had dug her head into Shikamaru's shoulder, not enjoying pictures, covering her stomach completely.

"Ino, quit it!" Shikamaru insisted, frowning as he grabbed the camera. Ino laughed out loud, not bothered by Shikamaru's agitation and Choji joined them, walking over.

"Aw cool it Shikamaru, it was just a joke!" he insisted and Shikamaru sighed.

"It's not even our camera!" he looked down at it, "I hope we didn't take up too much of its memory."

"It'll be fine. Worst comes to the worst, the owner can just delete the pictures!" Ino insisted, "Who wants to go play catch?"

Choji ran past them with an inflated ball and Ino ran after, grinning.

"Last one into the sea's a rotten egg!" she called over her shoulder and Shiho sighed.

"Come on, let's go join them." she smiled a little at Shikamaru. He sighed heavily.

"Do we have to?"

"It's why we came out here, isn't it?" Shiho asked, taking the camera and leaving it at a table, "Their owner will find it!"

"Alright, alright." Shikamaru smirked as Shiho took his hand and dragged him to join Choji and Ino in the sea, the camera almost completely buried by the sand kicked up by their feet.

A large brown nose sniffed at the camera, and the dog barked loudly.

"Akamaru, stop looking at other people's stuff!" Kiba insisted, running over. He skidded to a halt before he could stub his toe on the camera and picked it up, quickly dusting off the sand. Akamaru barked again, wagging his tail.

"Hey you're right, this does have Kurenai's scent on it!" Kiba grinned, "It must be hers. Wonder where she is."

Kiba glanced round when he heard footsteps, and yelled when he was nearly smacked in the head by a soccer ball. He barely managed to dodge, Akamaru leaping and catching it in his mouth instead, and he smirked.

"Karui, you gotta warn me first!" the dog-boy urged. The red haired girl laughed, hands on her hips of her brown tank top.

"There are no warnings in war!" she teased with a toothy grin and Kiba laughed, camera in hand, as he dashed for her. Karui blinked and yelled out, turning and running as Kiba stretched out his arms to make a grab for her. Akamaru barked, running after them. Karui's golden eyes shone in the sunlight as she laughed out loud, Kiba dropping his camera onto their beach towel. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her round, Karui grabbing his hands and yelling for him to let her go and drop her. She laughed, kicking the air and looked round at him, Kiba grinned as he held tightly around the waist.

"No way am I letting you go! I have captured the princess!" he yelled obnoxiously to the world, and Karui snickered.

"Not quite yet! This princess is gonna open a can of whoop-ass on your butt!" she yelled, breaking free of his grip. She spun to grin at him and they both mockingly got onto kung fu stances, Kiba taking the 'crane' stance. He outstretched his arms and lifted a leg, wobbling a little in the sand.

"Whoaaaa!" they both called before jumping at each other, Karui tackling him to the ground. Kiba laughed out loud, yelling that he surrendered and that she 'give him mercy'. Karui grinned, successfully pinning him to the ground, hands holding his wrists. She smirked, lowering her lips so they were inches from his, their eyes locked. Kiba grinned cheekily.

"I have pinned the princess!" Karui teased and Kiba huffed, his cheeks red. There was a spark of bright light and they both looked round at Akamaru, who was resting a large paw on the top of the camera.

"Did he just take a picture?"

"I think so!" Kiba laughed, looking back at Karui. He grinned, kissing her quickly on the cheek as she was distracted and he smirked at her glowing cheeks.

"Don't do that while I'm caught off guard!" she whined, getting off of him. He stretched, rolling onto his stomach.

"I can't help it!" he insisted and rushed to his feet, "Where ya going?"

"It's getting dark, I gotta get back to the hotel." she said sadly, looking round at him, "Walk me back?"

"Of course! It's only what a gentleman does!" Kiba winked and Karui rolled her eyes as she put her bag on her back, and the three walked up the wooden steps and along the path. They turned left, so they were walking along by the beach, their left shoulders facing the sea. Kiba smiled and wrapped an arm around Karui's shoulder, bringing her close to him and she smiled to herself, resting her head on his shoulder. There was a loud bark behind them and, without warning, Akamaru bowled into them. Karui yelled and they all fell into a bench, Kiba hitting his head off the back of it. He yelped, the camera falling from his hand and into the bushes.

"Akamaru!" he whined, getting to his feet, "I know you felt left out and all, but seriously man!"

"I think it's cute!" Karui admitted, petting Akamaru on the head, "Come on, you two!"

She walked off again, Akamaru bounding after her. Kiba groaned and quickly shot up, running after them. He stepped to the side to quickly dodge two walking people, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Neji!" he called, looking back round to catch up with Karui.

Neji let out a soft 'humph' and Tenten smiled, nudging him.

"Don't be like that." she urged and Neji looked at her, then back ahead.

"Why are we out here again?" he asked, trying to sound polite. Tenten smiled, knowing that he didn't mean it in an angry way, and pointed casually to the sunset.

"Because I wanted to share this with you! It's beautiful." she commented, crossing her arms as she turned to look at him, "I've always wanted to stand beside a guy that I really, really like in front of a beautiful sunset!"

"Well, you can do that now." Neji nodded, smiling slightly at her. She grinned, her cheeks a light red and nodded. Neji halted, frowning in pain.

"Oh, erm, in a minute." he stated, quickly sitting down on the bench. Tenten blinked and quickly walked over, sitting beside him.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, and he looked down, as if disappointed that something this small would defeat him from having a nice time with Tenten.

"I… have a stone in my shoe." he admitted, removing said shoe and letting the small rock fall out after a few shakes. Tenten giggled, leaning back on the bench and looked at the horizon, then at Neji. Something caught her eye, though.

"Oh, what's that?" she asked and Neji shifted in his seat as Tenten reached down and grabbed the camera. Neji frowned.

"Who would leave a camera there?" he asked himself, although he knew it was probably an accident. Tenten shrugged, smiling.

"It's a nice camera, too. We'll hand it in somewhere." she nodded and looked at him, "Ready to get going?"

"Yes." he got to his feet, holding out his hand for Tenten. She took it happily, and the pair walked along, camera in Tenten's free hand.

"At least Lee isn't here to intrude…" Neji muttered under his breath. Tenten smiled a little, nodding and holding in an amused laugh.

"He just… Likes being around us, is all!" she tried to reason, but knew Neji found their friend annoying. Despite this, they both did get along well. Still, Tenten _was_ relieved that Lee decided to stay with Guy for the day, which may have been more thanks to Guy that just mere luck; he seemed to get the message that Tenten and Neji wanted to be alone. Tenten smiled, moving from his hand to linking their arms, her head against his shoulder and she felt Neji relaxing slightly. He glanced at her and smiled, looking round at the sunset.

"It truly is a beautiful sunset." he nodded and Tenten closed her eyes as she smiled wider, nodding in agreement. Neji glanced at the camera, thinking for a moment. No, they couldn't. He looked back at the horizon, closing his eyes to smile and bask in silence, until something irritating, like nails on a chalkboard, screamed in his ear.

"Tenten! Neji!" Lee ran for them, grinning, "I was wondering where I'd find you! OH! Is that a camera? May I take your picture? You both look very cute together!"

"Lee…" Tenten tried to reason, seeing Neji's face getting angrier and angrier. Lee took the camera from Tenten's hand and held it out, grinning widely. Tenten blinked, reaching out, noticing the camera was facing the wrong way, "Lee-"

"Don't." Neji whispered, putting her hand back down and Tenten shook her head, but stayed quiet. As Lee pressed down on the button he yelled out in surprise, blinded by the brightness.

"My eyes! It is a trick camera!" he yelled, dropping the camera in the process of trying not to fall, and Tenten gasped.

"Lee, the camera!" she called out, and put her hand over her mouth when she heard someone yelling very a very loud 'ouch!'.

"Let's get out of here." Neji took her hand and Tenten nodded, the pair rushing away from the scene. Lee whimpered.

"Neji! Tenten! Wait up!"

"Ow, ow, ow…" a man groaned, rubbing his head, the camera in his other hand, "Who the heck throws cameras around?"

"I'm sure it was just an accident." Shizune insisted, turning on the towel. She reached for Genma's head, rubbing where it had hit and smiled a little, "No blood, at least!"

"Still hurts." the man pouted, looking at the camera before putting it down, "This is what I get for comin' out today!"

"Hey, at least you didn't choke on your senbon." Shizune pointed out hopefully and Genma couldn't help but smile. He nodded and shifted forward under the parasol with Shizune, looking out at the ocean.

"It's a nice evening, though." he pointed out, staring at the sun that was slowly disappearing, "I'm glad we got today off."

"Yep. Tsunade's been working me to the bone." Shizune sighed, head hanging forward as she folded her legs, looking down at her small book. Genma looked at her, raising an eyebrow before smiling, shifting behind her.

"You been gettin' so tense lately, then?" he asked, peeking over her shoulder at her. Shizune blinked and nodded.

"I guess I have, yeah." she agreed, and he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Luckily for you, I give excellent massages." he grinned, "And I only give 'em out to the prettiest of ladies."

The comment made Shizune laugh, but she closed her eyes all the same as Genma slowly started to massage her shoulders, gently rolling his fingers along her skin. Shizune smiled to herself, feeling more relaxed than she ever did. She always felt good around Genma.

"Thank you." she said softly and Genma kissed her cheek.

"Why wouldn't I want to make you feel as good as possible?" he asked, and Shizune smiled sweetly at him. Genma looked down at the camera and smiled, grabbing it and holding it on front of them, his other hand sneaking around her waist as he held her close form behind.

"Say cheese!" he grinned, and Shizune gasped before smiling at the camera, blinking rapidly after the flash got to her eyes. Genma smiled and checked the picture, kissing her quickly on the cheek once more before putting the camera down.

"It's getting dark." he looked up at the sky, "Let's head home!"

"Shizune!" a voice made them turn, and they spotted Kurenai approaching, a bag over her shoulder and Naomi in her arms, "Shizune! Have you seen a camera anywhere?"

"Oh, uh, this one maybe?" Shizune got to her feet and handed Kurenai said camera. The woman blinked before smiling happily and nodding.

"Yes! Thank you so much! Where did you get it?" she inquired and Genma got up, shaking the sand off of the beach towel.

"Someone threw it over the wall up there. Sorry Kurenai, we didn't know it was yours!" he grinned apologetically, "We took a pic…"

"Oh, that's alright. I'm developing the pictures tomorrow. I'll send yours to you if you like." the woman offered, just relieved that she had her camera. Shizune nodded.

"That'd be great! Thank you."

_The next day_

Kurenai stood in her house, sighing as she stared at all the pictures spread out on the table. All the same, she smiled at them, picking up the one of Naruto and Hinata as she gazed at the pair.

"How did the camera get through everyone?" she said aloud curiously. She put the picture down gently and picked up the one of her and Naomi, gazing at her child. Kurenai just wished Asuma was here… But she blinked, staring at the space between her and Naomi's heads.

No. It couldn't be.

A very faint outline of something was resting there. It was similar to… Asuma. It had to be. It was like Asuma's outline was resting between them, a hand protectively resting under Naomi's head, the other on Kurenai's shoulder. Instinctively she put her free hand onto said shoulder and smiled softly. Even though he was not part of this world physically, Asuma would make sure it was known that he was still there spiritually.

"Oh, Asuma…"


End file.
